


Two fingers is all you need.

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Cock Tease, Consent, Cyanide being cyanide, Deepthroating, Dom!Womble, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drooling, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nutella, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sub!Cyanide, Womble is a noob, bj, blowjob, cum, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: // The brit felt his own hardening but had to keep going, he was gonna make him beg for his dick.The sound of cuffs hitting the bed rail echo the room with heavy gasps, a sharp inhale followed by---//





	Two fingers is all you need.

Soviet dipped his fingers down the _nutella_ jar, making a face in the process. "How _**long** _do I have to wear this blind fold?" Cyanide whined, Womble looked at the man before him; he was naked, but a blanket draped over him, hands over his head, blindfold that said '_queen_'.  
"_Hey_, **you** agreed. If you _lost_ the bet, I could do whatever _**I**_\--"  
"--_'You wanted'_ yeah yeah, I know." Cyanide quoted, the Brit sighed "_anyways_, I think this will benefit _you_ more than **me**."  
  
"_Oooh~ I'm intrigued~_"  
_"Mhm_ bet you are" he smiled.

Womble's entire body vibrated with excitement as he pulled out a good-sized plug from a box Cyanide had written _'not food'_ on... why was it called that? _Who the fuck knows._

He put lube on the toy, as it squirted the silicone liquid Cyanide spoke up "_what's that?_" Soviet slowly pushed it past the other's rim, _not enough to hurt._

"Just _relax~~_ "

"**Aa_H~_**\-- I am relaxed you fUc-K-"

The Brit pressed his _pelvic_ against the back of the toy, he leaned closer to Cy, and the toy _slowly_ went in. Grabbing the Indian's chin and propping it up "_safety word?_"  
Without a beat Cy answered "**Banana**"

"... _one_ day we gotta go through **proper** safety words." He added his two nutella covered fingers into the open mouth, Cy gasped before licking slowly "nutHella?"  
‘’**Suck** on them.’’  
‘’_that’s waht shee shaid—_‘’ Cyanide choked as Womble stuck his fingers further down, ‘’**suck**’’ he tried to be dominate but his voice was shaky at best.  
  
Nevertheless Cyanide did as he was told, Womble's thumb prepped up the chin again; Cy wrapped his tongue around the middle finger, _sucking like his life depended on it._  
Soviet pushed the plug all the way inside and _rolled_ his hips, with his other hand he rubbed the top of the blanket; slowly and in a _**different** _direction that his hips.  
  
Cyanide gagged and groaned at the _sensation_ of the fabric that rubbed his _sensitive_ head. Womble grabbed the toy and circled it before yanking it out with a _pop_, he placed his wet fingers at the entrance; while dipping his free in the jar.  
Cy was drooling and breathing heavily, but he didn’t protest at the fingers entering the _empty_ eager hole and new set of nutella placed in his mouth.

One finger went in and located the _magic_ spot, the second followed; he made sure he didn’t press it but _simply_ went past it…

  
A second passed….

_Two…_

_ **Three…** _

_‘’Whomble-?’’_

  
With two fingers in, thumb on the _perineum_, two down the _throat_; Soviet started rubbing until he heard nothing but mumbles and felt drool escape Cyanide’s mouth.  
The once flaccid member stopped flapping and started bouncing; making a _tent formation._  
The brit felt his own _hardening_ but had to keep going, he was gonna make him _**beg for his dick.**_

The sound of cuffs hitting the bed rail echo the room with heavy gasps, a sharp inhale followed by _what could only be described as contractions_ pulsing through Cy’s cock _and_ anus.  
The dark haired man arched his back, toes _curling,_ so close… _so close._

  
‘’**Whomb**\----_whomble_, _**pwlease**_—fhuk—‘’  
‘’Yeah, Cy? _What is it~_’’ His voice as sweet as the nutella.  
He pulled the fingers out, letting Cyanide talk.  
  
‘’**Oh** my _gaa—fuck_, seriously, _fuck_.’’  
‘’If that was _all_…’’ Wombles pressed his index finger at the other’s lips.  
‘’_Please_…’’ the other whimpered. ‘’**Please what~?**’’  
‘’fuck me’’  
‘’_I am~_’’  
‘’_ok_… Stick your **fucking** _**cock** _up my _fucking_ **ass**!’’ Cyanide practically _screamed_ before Womble stuck his fingers back to silence the man.  
‘Great, the _neighbours_ are gonna love that…’

  
Replacing the fingers with his member, _slowly_, Cy gagged but accepted it and sucked on the head just as he had done the fingers.  
‘_Just like the simulations_’ Womble thought as he facefucked the other, he was gonna cum down Cy’s throat and make him _swallow_ it all.  
  
Cyanide licked the _ridge_ as Womble slowly went as far down the throat he could, _tears flowing_ at the sensation; the gag reflex eventually stopped and Cy was able to enjoy the _taste_ of Womble.  
The head rubbing against the _palate_ and shooting the load down the pharynx, Soviet gasped as he felt the throat **swallow** against his _shaft_; tongue rubbing against the corona. Womble pulled out, Cyanide was a _drooling mess_, dick leaking precum and lips and cheeks red.

  
The brit said nothing before placing the plug back in the other’s rear end, dripping lube over the _twitching_ cock, before _sliding himself down._  
He hadn’t _prepped_ or been ready for the _burning_ pain of Cyanide’s entire **length** filling him up, holding his breath and after he felt his insides was lubed up enough and vision and breath was stabilized; he started to ride him.  
  
‘_’Oh, **oh**, oh god, **oh fuck**, Womble—_‘’ Cyanide pulled his arms, he so **desperately** wanted to touch him.  
‘’**Put that mouth—**‘’ Womble moaned ‘’_**to work**_’’.  
Cyanide felt the fingers entering his mouth ‘’_yes sir_’’ he purred and bit down playfully.  
‘’Fu_Ck_-!’’ Soviet groaned, so glad Cyanide couldn’t see him struggling with the squatting, _‘Porn makes this seem so easy’_ he rotated his hips; Cyanide’s glans slid against the prostate on the way down, _**and again.**_  
_‘Not sure how long I can keep thing going, fuck’_

  
He put pressure on Cy’s tongue before tilting his head up; barely pulling his fingers out ‘’_you like it?_’’ he groaned.  
_‘’mmmyes’’_  
‘’You want _more_?’’  
‘’_Yes~_’’  
‘’**Then beg.**’’ His voice stern although his hole weak, Cyanide pushed his hips up; _tugging_ at the restrains, sucking on Soviet’s fingertips before in a voice as _**desperate** _as Womble _felt_ ‘’I want you, _all of you_. I want to feel you **inside** me, _deep inside me_. I want you to hear **me** moan your _name_ and **fuck me _harder_**, so _hard_ the bed _breaks_.’’  
  
_‘Say no more’_ Womble thought before doing the most exercise he’d ever done in his entire life, he leaned above Cyanide and rode as his life _depended_ on it.  
He told Cy to beg and** beg he did.**  
Soviet felt his insides fill up with the warm penis milk, his own load of yogurt shot Cyanide in the face.  
  
Womble got off and laid down next to Cy, a moment or two went by; room was silent, except from the heavy breaths of the two.

  
  
‘’Uh…’’

…

‘’_Uh_ womble?’’  
‘’mm yea?’’  
‘’Can you… _free_ me?’’  
‘’_What_—**Oh fuck**, right, _yes_’’  


Cyanide rubbed his wrists and took of the blindfold, he looked Womble straight in the eyes.  
  
‘’_That_ ? was- _fucking_ -**HOT**’’  
‘’_Yeah?_’’ Soviet shyly said, ‘’_I mean_, **yes**. _Good_ you liked it’’ he added, ‘’I mean, _not like I care_’’ Womble shrugged.  
‘’_What_’’ Cyanide crocked an eyebrow ‘’being _carefree_ and an _asshole_ isn’t the same as _dominant_, _**Soviet**_.’’  
‘’_Oh_’’  
‘’Fucking _idiot_.’’ Cy smiled and pushed Womble off the bed, ‘’ow!’’ was heard from the floor.  
‘’Is there anymore of that Nutella?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I finally finished it! Sorry for the wait, unless you didn't then.. uh, hey hope you liked it :P  
I almost cried over the different names for cum, like, 15 minutes went into me laughing, stopping, looking at the word and repeat..
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
